Neil (Earth-613)
History Personality Neil usually wears an emotionless mask and in fact is known to wear this deception well. So, well that he is able to blend in perfectly with his surroundings and the people around him. In his line of work, which is theft, Neil is able to charm his way into, or out of, most situations. Despite the fact that he steals from other people doesn't change the fact that he actually has a very big heart. From what he has, whether he steals it from other people or not, he is always willing to give or share with friends and other people whether they deserve it or not. Neil is known not to be a totally violent person, but if he develops a dislike for someone he will not help them or even go to the point of harming them if he feels it is necessary. Appearance Neil has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a red bandanna over his forehead covering his left eye. A long white scarf that goes down to his wrists. He wears brown, fingerless gloves that go to his elbows. A tan colored shirt with a burgundy plate of broken armor that functions as a pouch, strapped to his left pectoral muscle, covering his heart. He wears pants the same color, that split at the bottom revealing brown boots. Neil also wears a darker colored burgundy belt with a silver belt buckle. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics: Neil is an adept traceur, i.e. a practitioner in the discipline of parkour, the art of moving swiftly through an environment. He is an all-around excellent gymnast. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Though basically untrained with little experience in street fighting, he is not very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Strength level Neil possess the strength of a normal boy of his weight and size, who exercises regularly. Weaknesses Bradycardia (Slow Heart Rate): Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Neil regularly travels on foot or any vehicle he acquires during a heist. List of acquired vehicles: *Motorcycle *"Overboard" Relationships Zero Zero and Neil have a close bond. They are alike in many ways, which adds both pros and cons to their relationship. With Neil being a thief, it conflicts with Zero's duties as a hero. Zero tries to protect Neil, and keep him from harm whenever possible. At the same time, Zero uses Neil as a source into the criminal world to see what heists are being planned by other criminals. Whenever this doesn't happen, the two awkwardly clash in the field. Once on a job, Neil was unknowingly hired to steal an artifact that had been commandeered by Zero and his team. He apologized and then stated that "he would have never tried to steal it if he knew he was stealing from him." In return, Zero allowed him to escape and didn't add to his statement taken by his team supervisor that it was Neil who broke in. Another dilemma the two seemed to have was Amber. Amber had feelings for both the friends; feelings Neil shared. However, Zero was unsure as to what his feelings were for her meant; despite Neil's constant encouragement for him to go after her, since apparently losing hope in a possible relationship with her. However, Neil met Amber while she was on assignment and decided to help her in order to eventually tell her how her felt. Afterwards, he asked her out on a date to which she agreed. They continued to date for months until Neil felt betrayed by Zero who kept a secret for Amber from him. Sonia Sonia is what you would call a mean girl. This aspect of her personality is what apparently attracted Neil to her. He was very defensive of her, even willing to show hostility to Zero, the person he considers to be his best friend. They were a couple for a matter of weeks, Sonia decided after a job that she and Neil were not right for each other. Amber Neil had feelings for Amber, which were somewhat returned; but felt threatened by Zero because Amber has feelings for him as well. Due to the history between Zero and Amber, Neil had given up on trying to perform a heist on her heart for a while; until he helped her on an assignment, and asked her out on a date to which she agreed. They dated for a few months and broke up due to Zero keeping a secret from Neil for Amber. Alyssa Neil doesn't like Alyssa and finds her to be annoying. He used to have feelings of attraction toward her, but it was quickly shadowed by her lies and anger. Notes *Neil has a tendency to say the phrase "I got this" in situations that normally require him to actually "have this", and fail. Category:Escapology Category:Human With No Superhuman Capabilities Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Karate Category:Stealth Category:Atheists Category:Criminals Category:Low Threats Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Superhuman Reflexes